greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Procan
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Procan is the Oeridian god of Seas, Sea Life, Salt, Sea Weather, and Navigation. His holy symbol is a gold and coral trident above or piercing a cresting wave. Description Procan is an ancient, primal god. He is wild and tempestuous; he can be benevolent or malevolent at turns, but generally cares nothing for humanity unless carefully propitiated - and perhaps not even then. He's the embodiment of mercurial winds and uncertain fate. He is greedy and possessive of the wealth that comes to his domain, whether from deliberate offerings or sunken ships. He's an elder god, almost like a titan, though he roams the cosmos freely. Procan is portrayed as a muscular man with blue-green skin and hair. His eyes are golden, glinting like sunken treasure. He carries a large spear dripping with seaweed. Relationships Procan is the father of the Velaeri: (Velnius, Telchur, Atroa, Sotillion, and Wenta). Procan usually ignores other gods, save for fellow sea-deities such as Osprem and Xerbo. He is said to have aided in the banishment of Panzuriel. Realm Procan's realm, Seasedge, is located on the plane of Limbo. Dogma Priests of Procan stress the protean and changeable nature of the seas and skies. They portray nature as a harsh, treacherous mistress that Procan can hope to avail against. While Procan can protect his worshippers against doom, they also note that he can help them reap the bounty of the seas. The ocean—and, by extension, Procan—is seen as the origin and destination of all life. Worshipers Procan is most often revered in his aquatic aspect, though some inland peoples do worship him as a weather god. Some sentient aquatic creatures, such as merfolk, may also worship Procan. Clergy Clerics of Procan normally live on or near the sea, ministering to fishermen and sailors. Their holy water is made from salt water, but their create water cantrips may call either fresh or salt water into being. Temples Any port city will have at least a small shrine to Procan. Atirr, the Free City of Greyhawk, Hardby, Irongate, and Sasserine all have temples to the deity. Atirr's cathedral is particularly large. The cathedral of Procan in Ironport in the Sea Barons is famed for its incredible decorations, including arabesques, symbols of Procan, anchors, and chains all carved from stone. In the center is a towering 20 foot high statue of the god himself. The cathedral's walls stand over a hundred feet high. Rituals Procan's services are held on or close to the sea. Gold or pearls are cast into the waters as offerings to the deity, fish and bread are eaten, and the priests pray for the safety at sea. References Citations Bibliography *Baker, Richard, Joseph D. Carriker, and Jennifer Clarke Wilkes. Stormwrack. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. *Boyd, Eric L. "Powers That Be: Procan". Polyhedron #130. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Moore, Roger E. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Noonan, David. Complete Divine. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. Zavoda Index Entry The Encyclopedia Greyhawkania Index page has a list of sources, abbreviations, and a link to the full index. Procan Deity (Sealord, Sender of Storms, Roar of the Ocean, Eye of the Tempest) COG:FFF - 29 DRG#204 - 56 DRG#206 - 37,38 DRG#299 - 103 DUN#19 - 13 FTAA - 91 FTAC - 17,77 FTAR#4 IVID LGG - 21,55,77,79,89,91,99,100,165,180,184,186,188 LGJ#2 - 5 LGJ#3 - 17 LOG - 44,46,50,51,53,54,63,77,78,79,94,107,110,111 PGTG - 19 SLV - 47 T1-4 - 120 WGR4 - IC,35,72,73 WOGA - 63 External links *[http://www.canonfire.com/cfhtml/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=855 "The Gods of the Flanaess: Procan" at Canonfire!]. Category:Atmospheric deities Category:Aquatic deities Category:Gods of travel Category:Human deities Category:oeridian deities